lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Vailan
"In the beginning there was dark, nothing lived in the cold desolate wastelands of the northern mountains. No nation had ever claimed or built anything of substance within this bleak realm. Then in the month of May 2019, the great northern stars aligned... and from it a man saw the future. It was a bright dream. No, it was a visage of heavenly might!" Overview The Kingdom of Vailan, otherwise known as Vailan, is a monarch state located in the northwest corner of LGSMC. Vailan is led by its founder, Vetous, and is comprised of multiple of his IRL friends along with a couple of player's who joined through the LGSMC discord. Founding Vailan was founded in mid-May 2019, with the intention of building a northern city, separate of other nations like Sylvia or Goomlandia. For nearly two weeks, Vetous worked alone. During this time, Vetous focused on the collection of valuable resources (diamonds, iron, gold etc.) along with the collection of building resources like cobble and wood. Land Agreement A few days after the foundation of Vailan, multiple Sylvian scouts had already passed its peaks and valleys, leading Vetous to believe that it would be of best interest in consolidating Vailan's land structure. In a deal between the Montrosian FlyingGMM and Vetous, it was decided that the entire dark wood forest to the south and the rest of the mountain biome would be Vailan land; under the condition that Vetous ally with Sylvia for an unspecified period of time. Post-Founding, Growth Quickly, Vetous realized that the ambition of Vailan was quickly growing out hand, with multiple major projects being established, then quickly set aside. Vetous eventually created a small, yet, formidable settlement with multiple houses, an inn, and a tavern. However, after the addition of Flashy10 and TheLemonZest, the city of Vailan grew rapidly. Mainly focusing on the outer parts of the city, Flashy10 and TheLemonZest quickly established an outer wall and an inner part of the city, while Vetous focused on 'Old Town'. After the completion of these projects, or their respective hiatus' on the projects, Flashy10 began construction of 'Rainbow Row' a collection of houses north of central Vailan that would act as his individual project. TheLemonZest began construction of Castle Vailan, the largest single project within Vailan. = Finding The End During this earlier period, members of Vailan became friends with fellow northerners Frost_Dragon_186 and Oarfans. This friendship was specifically curated by the discord communications between Vetous, Frost, and Oarfans. During this short period, the three realized the high possibility that an End Portal was located within the world border and had gone unfound by those who sought it. The three went to 0,0 and head east, where they found an End Portal just 61 blocks shy of the world border. Between the three, a plan was devised to possibly profit off of the End, but went largely unimplemented. Only one member of Vailan, Vetous, was present during the fight, and subsequent death of the first Ender Dragon. = Claiming The End Originally, The End was claimed by Romano, Oarfans' faction. However, during the shortly-lived Romano-Vailan coalition, Vailan quickly came into control of The End. After failing to properly implement a lock on the End Portal, Vetous immediately decided that The End should be open, at least for the time being. For a short duration of this period, Oarfans was a member of Vailan, but it was eventually decided that the two entities of Romano (later renamed Lothric) and Vailan operated better separately. More Growth, The Oarfans' Affair During this period, Magos_Aspace and Buckman_62 joined the server, leading to the creation of the northern farm and the expansion of Rainbow Row. During this period, however, former member of Vailan, Oarfans, announced to Vetous and Flashy10 that he will formally be leaving the server due to some personal reasons, disbanding Lothric and leaving all of his lands and holdings to Vetous' Kingdom. While Vailan was considered to be a wealthy nation, the addition of Oarfans' belongings made Vailan probably one of the richest nations on the server. Vailan also found alliances with ToeGang and Voidnest during this time. Drones, Ditches, and Decrees During the time after the claiming of The End and Oarfans departure, Vailan saw a significant change in foreign and diplomatic policy. Due to changing global tides and lack of global threat, King Vetous, and his counselors, found it entirely fit that Vailan separate itself from the Sylvian-Vailan alliance, formally disbanding it on June 17th, 2019. This change of diplomacy also came with new northern development. As the lands west of Vailan had been ceded by Oarfans, Vailan moved to develop and consolidate the land. Notably, Flashy10 began development of MilCity, a more modern approach to a militaristic state with drones and an airstrip. Drones After the development of MilCity, Flashy10 began to place drones in unclaimed Sylvian airspace, theoretically allowing him to "monitor terrorist activities". While this was a valid attempt at roleplay, the server admin, GoatWhisperer, deemed it a blatant breaking of the 'unrealistic structure rule'. The drones were promptly removed from Sylvian airspace, where confusion along with apologies were spread all around. Ditches Just before the drone debacle, Vetous, Flashy10, and Magos_Aspace began construction of several large works projects, one being the construction of the Vailan-Spruceville Canal. While Montrose officially claimed the land of which the canal was built upon, Vailan built upon it anyway. Vetous disregarded the idea that it would be an issue seeing how it is built not twenty blocks within the Sylvian border. However, this quickly evolved into the Spruceville Canal Crisis, leading to the two major powers eventually agreeing to permanently open the canal, partially split the land, and define borders. Some counselors of Vailan deemed the decision to not declare war as weak, leading Magos_Aspace to resign from his position of Master of the Interior. One Belt, One River After this crisis, Flashy10 was deemed the Master of Infrastructure and was set to build several canals, interconnecting Vailan to the rest of the world and expanding Vailan's global trade initiative. With the help of Buckman_62 and Vetous, Flashy created canals expanding eastward, evetually reaching into the lands of Voidnest and Goomlandia. For the time of Vailan, this project would probably be considered the single largest infrastructure projects in the history of the server. Decrees During this tumultuous period with Sylvia, it was decided that Vailan would see a total restructuring in function, officially rebranding the nation as 'The Kingdom of Vailan'. This restructuring was cataloged by Vetous in a document known as 'A Meeting on the Future of Vailan'. This document covered several pressing topics such as the Spruceville Canal Crisis, the 'One Belt, One River' initiative, and the construction of the new settlements of SouthSen and MilCity. Notably, this meeting also announced the indefinite closure of The End and the changing of the Vailan banner. The Tragedy of Rainbow Row Rainbow Row also saw a huge spike in villagers, and, due to the significant number of beds and broken lighting in 1.14.1, a huge spike in iron golems as well. Due to the extreme decrease in FPS in the area, Vetous and Flashy10 took action to decrease the population of Rainbow Row. While this action was substantive, effectively decreasing the population of the town by 66%, all of the villagers were found dead or missing not three days later. Neither Flashy nor Vetous had any idea what may had caused this tragic loss of villagers, and largely blamed it on global terrorists who would wish to see the downfall of Vailan. Unfortunately, the rest of the world dismissed this tragedy as a false-flag operation, which was entirely offensive to the northern kingdom. New Projects, Further Expansion After the Spruceville Canal Crisis, Vetous saw to the eastern expansion of Vailan, effectively expanding the Kingdom by another 33% of it's landmass. This came with the creation of a new rail system, which connects most of Vailan together, and is one of the more complex systems on the server. As Magos_Aspace had resigned as Master of the Interior, he was deemed Warden of the East, and was partially set to oversee the expansion of infrastructure in the east, along with the development of lands. Government The Kingdom of Vailan is an "Autonomous Monarchy", where the power of construction, maintenance, and claiming lands lay in most of the lords hands. Given The Monarch's complete power and knowledge every statement made by The Monarch is completely true. The Monarch is completely above mortal tribulations like eating and breathing. The great divine is all that is needed for survival. The Monarchy The Monarch rules with divine right and has complete authority to all northern lands. The monarch is able to decide who gets citizenship, all formal treaties and declaration of war, and is the sole arbitrator of any internal debate within Vailan. The Small Council Members The Monarch may, at any moment, create ministries to help organize and run The Kingdom of Vailan. This is only done to appease the masses as The Monarch is completely omnipotent. Ministries by alphabetical order: The Vailan Master of Coin: Responsible for resource allocation for construction of houses and cities. Current Master: TheLemonZest The Vailan Master of Propaganda: Responsible for the creation of Vailan propaganda to influence Vailan's appearance to the outside world. Current Master: Flashy10 The Vailan Master of War: Responsible for defeating the enemies of Vailan both at home and abroad. Current Master: Flashy10 The Vailan Warden of The East: Responsible for overseeing all Vailan infrastructure and city planning in the Eastern Vailan territories. Current Warden: Magos_Aspace Kingdom Facts The Kingdom Fact Program, otherwise known as the "KFP", Kingdom Fact: The Vailan King supports Israel! Kingdom Fact: The Vailan population shares one bed per 50 people! Kingdom Fact: DON'T DRINK THE WATER! Kingdom Fact: We all have lice! Want a free hat? Kingdom Fact: Even the Stone Buildings have leprosy! Kingdom Fact: The soil was, initially, very poor, but do to the power of decay, courtesy of rotting corpses, the Vailan nation has some of the best soil! Kingdom Fact: Did you know that every third baby is born blind and deaf?! Kingdom Fact: MOOORE WINNNE! Kingdom Fact: You are only 57.8% likely to leave Vailan alive, due to the numerous diseases only found in Vailan! Kingdom Fact: Vailan has 36 native diseases! Kingdom Fact: AIDS! Kingdom Fact: Don't bring a trade caravan with animals or else you risk them leaving with fleas! Kingdom Fact: Misspelling Vailan is a capital offense! Kingdom Fact: The Kingdom-Wide literacy rate is an astonishing 1.3%! Kingdom Fact: Even through harsh living conditions, the Vailan population doubles every week! Kingdom Fact: All Children are KOS! Kingdom Fact: Did you know that Flashy10 ran an ARMA 3 community?! Kingdom Fact: REDACTED Kingdom Fact: MonkaS! Kingdom Fact: The third King of Vailan died in the womb, yet reigned for over 3 years! Kingdom Fact: Dungeon Master; That's Amazing! Kingdom Fact: The First Vailan motto was: " REDACTED"! Kingdom Fact: The Vailan Constitution fits on an Index Card! Kingdom Fact: The water DOES, in fact, turn the frogs gay! Kingdom Fact: Pepe the frog was started by the French to avert attention from their true nature! Kingdom Fact: The first Vailan flag utilized a two-tone color scheme consisting of "Blood Red" and "Blood Red"! Kingdom Fact: That's not moss on the cobblestone! Kingdom Fact: Ignore the smell! Kingdom Fact: In Vailan, you can always see the coat of arms! Kingdom Fact: Pet the berry bushes! Kingdom Fact: Due to a seperate evolutionary chain for the Vailic people, they have become human extremophiles! Kingdom Fact: The last invading force died of the plauge two weeks before they reached the city gates! Kingdom Fact: Everyone hails from Vailan; except for you! Kingdom Fact: Kingdom Fact! **VOID**Kingdom Fact: All Knights of the Vail are circumcised! Kingdom Fact: Imagine being as unoriginal as the REDACTED Family! Kingdom Fact: All Knights of the Vail wear matching cock rings! Kingdom Fact: 1 Bear Islander is worth 10 Mainlanders! Kingdom Fact: Gabe isn't real! Kingdom Fact: All Vailan lanterns are powered by whale oil! Kingdom Fact: Vailan donated ~34 stacks of bread to Israel!